


Gaining Superiority

by Stoicism



Series: My Defining Moments in Runescape [1]
Category: Runescape
Genre: Angst, Gen, Killed, Lure, Partyhat, Runescape - Freeform, Wilderness, scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoicism/pseuds/Stoicism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I observed the Torva-clad man standing at the Grand Exchange stall making his transaction, a red crown affixed upon his head. A red crown I had to have and I so desperately craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Superiority

I was standing at the South-West Grand Exchange stall seemingly minding my own buissiness, but I wasn't. What I was really doing was stalking my prey, A man donning a suit of Torva armor. Just the Torva would have been good loot alone, but what I was really after was what was affixed upon his head, A Red Partyhat. I looked down at a piece of parchment that was just recently given to me by the Woman at the stall, it was a price quote for a Red Partyhat - the thing I so desperately craved - it read 1,693,394,382. My heartrate rose and my anxiousness grew at the hats estimated value. I gave my thanks to the Woman behind the desk handing her back the piece of parchment, and walked off towards the Man in Torva who was busy boasting about his accomplishments. 

"And yes, I killed the mighty Corporeal Beast for months until I got a Divine Sigil!" The man boasted loudly enough for everyone to hear to a weakling in armor made of adamantite metal.

"Hello." I said with a not too genuine smile - although I'm unsure he picked up on this.

The man turned towards me, I could see in his eyes he saw me as an inferior - which I was - "Yes?" He asked me.

"Well, you see, I was hoping you would come to the Fishing Guild near Seers' Village, I need an assist." I told the man. 

"Then very well, I will accompany you there, but I require payment, for my services and time." The man told me.

"Of course." I said with a half bow.  ** _Oh, how I wish I could kill you here on the_ spot...**

"Then I am ready." The man replied to me.

I nodded taking out a few quarter-sized pieces of stone from my pocket and crushed them in my hand releasing their spell - a spell capable of teleporting groups of people deep into a barren and desolate wasteland known as the Wilderness. I closed my eyes and heard a strong gust of air followed by the feeling of vertigo and my feet hitting the ground. The cold air that pierced my Batwing robes made it apparent I had reached my intended destination.

I opened my eyes to see a bewildered and confused man looking about. "Where are we?" the man demanded.

I calmly reached for my Polypore Staff unsheathing it from my back. "The Wilderness." I told him.

The mans eyes widened in fear and he turned around and started sprinting away from me with the realization he had fallen into a trap. "Impact!" I yelled a bolt of magic flew towards him faster than he could ever run, eventually hitting his legs making him collapse into the now crimson snow. I calmly walked towards the collapsed man, I knew I had already essentially killed my prey, and that victory was mine. 

"No, please!" the man pleaded.

I smirked and put the end of my staff to his throat. "I saw that look in your eyes." I told him.

"W..What do you mean?" The man asked.

"The look of inferiority you gave me." I told him "And look who's getting the last laugh." my smirk grew even wider.

"I'm sorry, please. Just let me go." He pleaded further.

I smiled widely my staff started vibrating in my hand and I gave him one last look in the eyes, but this time I was the one who was superior, and with a scream the man fell to the ground steam rising from his body, the spell had burned him severly through his armor.

I picked his armor up along with his hat and walked away leaving the dead man to rot in the bloodied snow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my Runescape name is "Magic" if you wanna add me.


End file.
